Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of terminal devices for displaying videos.
Related Art
So far, a video sharing site has been known that distributes, by streaming, video data uploaded to a server via the Internet, in response to a distribution request from a terminal device. The video data distributed by streaming from the video sharing site is, for example, displayed on a window screen of a browser of the terminal device. At this time, there is a case where a representative still image included in video data associated with the streaming-distributed video data is displayed on the window screen. With this still image, it is possible to recommend the video data associated with the streaming-distributed video data to a user of the terminal device.
On the other hand, a system has been known that a user delivers edited data indicating information such as playback positions of video data to other users by email so as to recommend specific scenes in the video data to the other users. Thereby, the user who created the edited data is allowed to promptly show the other users the specific scenes in the video data.